


A Diverse Workout

by Shatterpath



Series: Smut 69 Table & BlackSheildScienceThunder [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Roughhousing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is Natasha's favorite playmate for a great many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diverse Workout

**Author's Note:**

> For Angelprincess91 for her stroking these muses, who are apparently attention sluts. I have to say that this was a ton of fun to write!
> 
> Takes place in my BlackShieldScienceThunder universe, but stands on its own outside of a couple of passing references.

They'd been at it for some time.

Thor with his great strength and tirelessness, Natasha with her speed and an arsenal of physical tricks that never seemed to run out. 

"One would think you would run out of tricks," Thor laughed as he tracked her movements as best he could, always at the center of her whirlwind of violence. Letting loose with him was always a rush that left Natasha euphoric and focused, riding the fine edge of deadly. 

She feinted close to get him to swing a thick arm, ducking away like smoke, pushing off his hip with a vicious kick that nearly unbalanced him. Another try got her swatted away, tumbling over and over until she could spring up, ignoring the sting of impact and circling once more. 

"Come, kitten," Thor taunted with a wide, arrogant grin. "You've more to you than these small stings. Do you weary?"

"Jackass," she growled affectionately and once more went into her deadly dance. Quick as a blade, she swept about, looking for a vulnerable spot, the lightning blue eyes as old as the sky showing no weakness. Thor was a big, jovial fellow, but the martial of him was all too real, finely honed for centuries leading to millennia. That was a far greater obstacle to overcome than his physical strength.

Oh how Natasha relished the challenge and the rewards she reaped other ways were the best of rewards. 

With that in mind, Natasha let well-trained reflex take over, tried something that had been cooking in the back of her head. Once more she goaded Thor into swinging, but did not dodge, instead latching onto the wrecking ball of fist like her arachnid name sake, riding the momentum. In the space it took Thor to blink in surprise, their combined weight unbalanced him, sending both crashing to the floor. Once again, he found himself locked between those strong thighs, where an ordinary man would be in deadly danger.

Thor merely laughed with sincere admiration and smacked the mat in surrender. "You have bested me once again, dear one! Truly, you are among the most gifted of warriors."

There was no mockery in his voice, there never was. The man did not compliment unless he meant it and she knew it. Grunting wearily, she jerked her left leg from under his head and twisted to straddle his head and try and catch her breath. "I really hope there's never a day you turn on us, handsome."

Grin affectionate and just a bit dirty, Thor trailed a big hand up her back to wind into russet hair and fist up the sweaty tendrils. Ready for a change of pace, Natasha not only allowed him control, but went limp as a kitten. With a sinuous twist of his powerful frame, Thor reversed their position, her small body trapped beneath the weight of his heavy torso, his bearded face hot against her throat. "Never willingly," he growled, rasping the soft wiry hairs on his cheeks roughly over her sweaty skin.

Somehow it made her feel better that he wasn't arrogant enough to protest that he would forever be strong enough to never give in to turning on his loved ones. No one was infallible and he had been the brother to the god of lies for most of his life. His arrogance was mostly for show now, the overinflated parts having been worn down over the last couple years into something much more approachable and easy to love. 

"Never willingly," Thor spoke again, voice soft and reverent before he turned more playful and growly. "Might I prove my intent?"

A quick mental inventory told Natasha she was exhausted, reserves worn thin by their sparring, muscles trembly and hot. The weight of him, not as warm as Steve but somehow more dangerous, welcome against her small frame. Why fight the ingrained defenses, the armored walls around her mental and emotional self? This was her rough playmate, friend of her body and heart. With that mental chat, the click of the mental locks, Natasha lolled her head to the side in permission for Thor to do as he would.

"Please."

Instantly, Thor's weight shifted infinitesimally, pressing down all the heavier on her, nose and beard rasping over her throat in contrast to a gentle mouth; that turned into the flash of teeth and the tightening of his fist in her hair.

"Brave, needy girl," he growled. "As enticing as a feast to a man starved. No matter that I am well fed, I still hunger. Still desire and yearn."

"Yes," she hissed lowly, exhaustion ebbing away and the thrill of battle heating to a simmer of need deep in her brain. The body need was simpler than the games of mind and Thor was endlessly patient with games, if still not well versed to the details of this world.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Thor stared hard into the corners of Natasha's averted gaze, taking stock of her mood and how to proceed. After a breathlessly long moment, where she squirmed and fought to not shutter her needs away from his perusal, he nodded firmly and knelt up. The grip on her red mane and brute strength twisted her, pressed her flat to her front side, knuckles resting on the mat to trap he head completely.

"You've fought your liege," the cultured voice spoke with conversational calm and shifted to replace his hand's grip with a bent knee. "Simply intolerable, wench."

Leaning forward on that entrapping knee twisted the tendrils of hair, pulling her cheek to the floor and pulling hard enough at her scalp to burn. Endorphins flooded Natasha's bloodstream and spiked her instincts sharp and dangerous, her body tensing. But this was Thor, who always took good care of her, the tangled mess of brute and teddy bear she'd come to love as much as the rest of her pack. 

A hard crack of that familiar big palm and fingers over her asscheeks made Natasha gasp and growl, struggling against the weight of him on her hair, the other hand he pressed down to the middle of her back. Ugh, she loved his weight, loved being held down by him or Steve, feeling the breathless press of their sheer largeness. With a hard yank, the skin-tight workout pants and the thong beneath were pulled down over the lush curves of her rear so that Thor could smack the naked curves.

They'd learned to lock down the workout room when they sparred after that first time Bruce had stumbled in, eyes gone wide to find Natasha strung up by her wrists in the gym equipment, head thrown back while Thor grunted and thrust like an engine for both their pleasure. She'd apologized later to the stammering scientist she'd glared pure venom at as he retreated. Thor had only laughed and finished the job. Tony had gotten a couple afternoon's entertainment until Nat found out and made his life a living hell for nearly a month to get him to leave off. She'd only relented when Tony had squealed for mercy and claimed that it had turned Pepper on too. The taller red head had laughed when Natasha French-kissed her ear to make a point, leaving Tony to pout.

Natasha's wandering attention was snapped back by another wallop across her ass, earning a high-pitched groan.

"Have I your interest once more?" Thor asked wryly, caressing the stinging flesh, dipping a pair of fingers into the wet heat trapped by the cling of stretchy fabric.

"Sorry. Memories of other days here, with you."

"Flattery, pet?"

Those fingers stroked kitten-soft over the wiry fur of her sex, gathering the slick wet with a rumble of lust. There was little room for Natasha to squirm at the far too gentle tease, what with Thor's weight still bruising on her scalp and back. When he pinched the tender curve of labia between those fingers, the yelp was not feigned. Dammit, that had hurt! Now she squirmed for real, heated further by the arrogant chuckle, the wet fingers tracing damp patterns over her asscheeks before the hard swats began raining down. Snarling and cussing, Natasha struggled, blissfully high with the effort, the hum of lust and pain, Thor's gruff chuckling as he struggled to subdue her and still tan her ass. 

At last though, he shifted the game, levering up his weight to yank her onto her back, snarling pissily at the cold vinyl of the workout mat against the burning sting of her rear. With her legs still trapped in the spandex, Natasha's limbs were forced straight up Thor's belly and chest as he loomed over her, clamping her hips between his thick thighs. The damp blonde hair spilled over his shoulder, shadowing his grin as he leaned down, forcing her legs against her belly, stretching her spine. His hands held her arms down, his breath was hot and fast in her face.

"I've you now."

Groaning at the pleasure-pain of his weight on her trapped body, the brutal, biting kisses, the thrust of his hips and the bar of his cock against her battered ass, Natasha tossed aside the last shreds of her control, whimpering a soft, needy sound.

"Please, please, please."

Some tiny part of her always wondered if she lapsed into her native Russian in moments like these, but had always felt foolish asking. Not like it mattered to Thor anyway. 

Kisses gentled and the little bite to her bottom lip was affectionate as Thor leaned back, relaxing the pressure on her lower back. Well, that was one way to stretch out. Her giggling was loose and childish as he yanked up the clinging sports bra to leave it loosely bound around her elbows above her head, the black flattering the sorrel of her mane. A hand tickled once more at the wet at the apex of her thighs, earning more wanton moans and Thor struggled with his fly in the tight space between their bodies. Certainly his workout clothes were odd in that they came with soft ties, but he was no fool and knew how these sessions ended.

Both moaned at the slick slide of him in her wet heat, almost uncomfortably tight with the confinement of the spandex.

"Thor, come on," Natasha whined, squirming enticingly as he sank in, slow and teasing. 

"We seem to be at an impasse milady," he said conversationally as he just as slowly withdrew, stroking an adoring hand over her torso and belly. A bite to the calf that lay alongside his skull earned a squeal that strangled off as he rammed his cock home, rocking her small body. Growling, he grabbed the stretchy pants and skinned them off and Natasha was all too happy to let her legs fall around him, to really feel him seating hard and needy inside of her. In fact she made an undignified sound as the sudden clench of orgasm took her by surprise.

"I adore your need," Thor murmured into a kiss, soaking up the flutter of her strong muscles around him. "Hold fast, love."

Another quick yank had Natasha bare and she instantly grabbed the trailing blonde hair, wrapped both legs around his hips, drank in the steady beat of his need to hers. Grunting in animal enjoyment, Thor rutted into her softness, curling his hips this way and that to make her stutter in enjoyment, make both of them burn hotter and harder. The low, harsh sound of ecstasy breathed into her ear as his hips lost their timing, trembling wildly as he filled her. The final few strokes worked enough to bring her off again, murmuring appreciation in his ear. Panting and sniffling around sweaty tears, both relaxed for a moment before Thor pressed gentle kisses to his lover's relaxed face, the column of her throat, playfully licking a nipple which made her yank his hair. Their mouths blended lazily, bodies beginning to cool, though neither made any move to separate.

"My favorite kind of workout," Natasha finally hummed, sated from top to toe. "Thank you, Thor."

"Always a mutual pleasure, Natasha," he murmured against her lips, mouth curled in a smile she echoed, delighted as always over the rare use of her name. "A shower then?"

"You know me so well."

"A gift, milady."

With that effortless strength, Thor stood, bringing her body with him, uncaring of their various levels of nudity or the slick heat of their loving on his skin and shorts.


End file.
